


Love is Home

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), ftm mlm author, post-canon/divergent yknow the usual when I do canon-verse esp future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance and Keith are happy husbands—and proud parents-to-be. They share the news with a soon-to-be uncle.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	Love is Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for a little more family fluff! This time with a dash of happy uncle-to-be Shiro. Loosely connected with my other post-canon/divergent family fics. Just fluff and warmth & self-healing in trying times.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Softly, the sun streamed through the window, warming Lance’s belly and tickling his nose as he watched Kosmo and the neighborhood cats in the garden. The rocking chair in the living room became his favorite seat the last time Keith departed; even before he knew his circumstances for certain. He’d missed Keith more than usual when he was away, seeking comfort in his old Garrison jacket; vivid red over loose cardigans of a summer sky’s blue; longing for Keith’s touch, his voice, _closeness_.

The hormonal changes did a number on him, but couldn’t stop the warmth and love coursing through him knowing his and Keith’s child was growing inside him. After so many bumps in the road, he’d found happiness in the middle of an intergalactic war, and as Earth flourished again, a few years after the universe found peace, he started a family with the man he loved.

His husband, who’d wished for it as much as him, both voicing it at the same time, nervous if the other felt ready. His husband, who’d beamed through the screen when Lance told him about his intuition, a couple of weeks into the Blade’s latest charity trip. Who’d been so thrilled he came home right on time between the confirmation and the first big ultrasound.

Lance’s smile widened when the front door opened, announcing Keith’s return from errands. He was always eager to do chores together, the epitome of love and togetherness, but asked Lance to relax at home instead of tagging along to a boring meeting. Lance didn’t mind skipping meetings he didn’t even need to be part of; they had more opportunities to go out together.

Keith’s face lit up when he entered the living room right in the sun’s path, just like when he returned from the mission. Lance admired how his husband looked in the red jacket he’d gotten after the war ended. He was an eye catcher in the Blade’s indigo— _so handsome_ in the leader’s uniform—and could wear any color, but Lance found something magical when Keith wore red.

“Welcome home, darling,” he said.

“Lance!” Keith crossed the room to kiss him in greeting, as if they hadn’t kissed plenty in the morning; not that Lance ever minded. “Everything okay?”

“Mhm.” Lance smiled and cupped Keith’s cheek. “You?”

“Yeah, the meeting was great. Boring, but great.” Keith kissed the tip of his nose. “Shiro’s coming over for dinner.”

“I better think of a menu so we can start cooking.”

“Can we—are we gonna tell him about the news?”

“That he’s gonna be an uncle?”

“If you’re comfortable telling him.”

“Of course! I don’t want to keep it secret.”

“We told your parents and my mom, and we went to meet my dad. I want to tell _everyone_ , but then I don’t know if that’s okay for you, or if there’s some kind of etiquette for who finds out first, or—”

Lance held a finger to his husband’s lips to ease his nervous ramble and gazed right into stormy indigo eyes. He wanted to reach out and smooth his eyebrows; his perfect eyebrows, always expressing the full range of his emotions, from happiness to anger, from arching in puzzlement to a worried frown. “Of course that’s okay, and I don’t think there’s some kind of etiquette for who hears first.”

“How am I supposed to know? I’m inexperienced with these things, and you’re _my husband_ and I…” His voice cracked, and he dropped his face into Lance’s hair. Lance felt Keith’s lips and warm breath against his scalp as he whispered, “I’m bursting with excitement, but what if I mess up?”

He wrapped his arms around Keith, and with certainty said, “You won’t.” Keith looked at him, and he smiled. “Now let’s make sure the house is tiptop for when Shiro comes over, alright?”

Keith smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “Yeah.”

They were just wrapping up cooking when the door rang. Lance listened as Keith went to open and greet Shiro. 

“You’re right on time,” Keith said. “We just need to set the table.”

“I must have a sixth sense for a good dinner.”

Lance walked to the hallway in time to catch Shiro’s half-smile at his own joke. “Hi, Shiro.”

“Hey, Lance.” Shiro smiled. “Need any help with the table?”

“Nope, just get yourself comfortable. You’re the guest.”

He and Keith set the table together. Keith carried the pot from the kitchen before Lance could say anything. He feathered a kiss to his husband’s lips before they sat down next to each other, Shiro across from them.

They ate while chatting about anything from work to home life to hobbies and silly things their pets did. When they finished the meal, they stayed at the table, a pleasant lull in the conversation to make the perfect opener for the news they wanted to tell.

A silent signal—squeezing their joined hands under the table—and Keith started speaking. “We have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Shiro raised an eyebrow. “What’s the occasion?”

“A wonderful one,” Lance said, smiling.

“You’re gonna be an uncle,” he and Keith said at the same time.

Shiro’s mouth gaped open. For a moment, he stared at them, mouth opening and closing like a fish, until he said, “For real? You’re having a baby?”

“That’s right.”

“Congratulations!” Shiro beamed.

“It’s all very exciting,” Lance said. He held his growing belly the way it became a habit even before he knew for certain. “We didn’t think I’d conceive so soon.”

“I can imagine. I’m excited and I’m only gonna be an uncle!”

“You should’ve seen my parents and Krolia.” Lance laughed softly. “Showing us nursery designs and baby clothes and everything.”

“Mom keeps giving us lists with Galran baby names,” Keith said with a half-smile. “We’re picking the ones we like for a middle name, like how she wanted to name me Yorak.”

“ _Keith Yorak_ has a beautiful ring to it.”

A pause in the conversation as laughter filled the room.

Shiro said, “Adam and Curtis will be excited, too. Does everyone else know?”

“Not yet. You’re one of the first to hear.”

“Oh wow, I’m honored.” Shiro’s words stuttered with a hiccup. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for being excited with us.”

“Why wouldn’t I be excited? We’re all family. If you need help with anything, let me know and I’ll do what I can.”

“Thank you, Shiro.”

They chatted for a while longer until Shiro headed home. He hugged them both goodbye as they saw him off at the front door.

“Time to load the dishwasher,” Lance said when the door closed and they were alone again.

They finished the task in no time and when the machine hummed behind them, they just stood there in the middle of the kitchen, Keith hugging Lance from behind, his hands on Lance’s belly; hoping to feel their growing child. His nose nuzzled in the nape of Lance’s neck.

Lance leaned into Keith’s chest, angling his head to catch even just a lopsided kiss to the side of his face. “I love when you hold me so tenderly, with your hands on my belly. Did I say that lately?”

Keith hummed and kissed his cheek. “Always happy to hear it. I love you.” He sighed, now nuzzling his nose into the crown of Lance’s hair; taking full advantage of his taller height, as slight as the difference was. “You’re so warm and bright.”

“ _You’re_ warm and bright. I feel so comforted when I’m with you.”

“That’s how I feel with you.”

“I love you, Keith.” He turned around in his arms to look into his husband’s eyes, smiling, reveling in the warmth he received from Keith’s smile. “I love you. I’m the happiest man.”

“So am I.” Was it even possible for Keith’s smile to grow _warmer_ than this? Beautiful, gentle, warm like the sun melting winter’s frost to bring new life with spring’s arrival. “You bring me so much joy and warmth. I can’t wait for our child, and I…” He hiccuped. “I hope I can be with you as much as possible to watch your belly grow and give everything I’ve got.”

Lance smiled and kissed the corner of his lips. “Even if you have to leave for another mission, I know you’re always by my side. I can’t wait for the day we can hold our baby.”

They kissed softly and danced, a slow waltz on the spot, right there in the kitchen like so many times before. A sanctuary of warmth and comfort, for just the two of them and their love for each other, blooming every day like sunflowers and peonies in the garden; for their love, their shared lives and their growing family. Contentment, love, and warmth radiating from each other, through every window and every wall, from every vase they put on the tables and windowsills, from every photo, each smile they gave each other.

Home was _love_ , sweeter than honey and milk.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the Yorak jokes and the idea they'd give Galra middle names to their kids
> 
> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
